Love and Knock Outs
by Miss Interpreted
Summary: U/C A young medic-nin finds herself attracted to the notorious dog nin, Kiba. With war on the way and a new alliance, will the young kunoichi and her former team capture the hearts of Leaf's young men or be captured? KibaOC minor: NejiOC LeeOC some canon
1. Character Bios

**A/N:**SO I'm rewriting this. It will be better, I promise. And for all those CONSTRUCTIVE reviews I got (even if I didn't think so at the time) I'm taking your advice. I'm lessening up on the Mary Sues and adding more depth to the characters. It will also be longer… hopefully. OHYEAH, and it will be after the time skip, so ages kinda have to change. I'm going to really really try to not make these Mary Sues that everyone hates. If you think I'm making too many Mary Sues, please write a review, but don't be bitchy about it. THANK YA VERY MUCH.

**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to say it… Sadly, I don't own Naruto or any other characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the plot.

**Bios**

Name: Nami Kimura

Age: 19

Birthday: April 29

Hair: auburn with bronze streaks; held in a braid

Eyes: black

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 110 lbs

Blood type: O; The Japanese believe that a person's blood type reflects their personality. Hers means that she is passionate, and driven; it is for this reason she is often considered a "warrior" spirit, ambitious, athletic, robust, self-confident, and a natural leader.

Rank: Chunin

Team: Hitomi Inoue and Kaori Hotate

Kekkei genkai or other special abilities:

She doesn't really have any kekkei genkai, but she is incredibly strong willed and smart. She mainly works with long range jutsus and weaponry. She never makes the first move, believing that this allows her to judge the 'worth' of her opponent.

Background info:

She tends to be reserved and a tad bit cruel. She doesn't talk much, but when she does her words are usually full of advice and wisdom, but sometimes they can be just plain insulting. She gets straight to the point and she isn't afraid to "call a fool a fool". She trains most of the time, trying to prove to herself that she is indeed strong. She doesn't stalk her enemy she lets them come to her, but she is able to track them down if need be. She's strong, but sometimes she can be selfish which can lead to over thinking things and get herself and her team into dangerous situations. She also has a bit of an anger problem; though she is usually quiet and keeps to herself, when she gets angry, there is no stopping her. She has a tiger summon, black with white stripes. She got it from an old friend, Sheeva Nara. (You're gonna have to read Tiernan Hunter's story A Broken Heart is Slow to Heal to know who she is.)

Family:

Her parents are both dead. She has a little sister (Kana Kimura); that is the real reason she fights: to protect the next generation. Her little sister is the only one she talks to regularly, she is the only one Nami feels comfortable or safe around except for her team, whom she sometimes forgets about.

Appearance:

She wears rectangle, wire-framed glasses. She wears a black turtle neck and black capris. She has bandages and three leather straps on her arms. She wears black ninja sandals and has her headband worn around her waist. She has pale skin which some might find unusually paler than normal, but to her it's just normal. She is also uncomfortably skinny; many would even call it anorexic. The truth is she doesn't often eat, but she is still relatively healthy.

* * *

Name: Hitomi Inoue

Age: 17

Birthday: June 25

Eye: green/ hazel

Hair: dark brown, almost black and short and spiky in the back with long side bangs; bangs held back with two clips

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 125 lbs

Blood Type: A; Meaning reserved, punctual, and law-abiding; goes along with the crowd, conservative, introverted, reserved, patient, and a perfectionist.

Rank: Chunin

Team: Nami Kimura and Kaori Hotate

Kekkei genkai and other special abilities:

She doesn't have very many 'abnormal' traits for a ninja, especially a Chunin, but she does have one family kekkei genkai. Her kekkei genkai is simply put, her Jūken ability (gentle fist). She has an abnormal chakra stamina caused by her kekkei genkai which allows her to channel small amounts of it to her hands while fighting in hand to hand combat. Her chakra attacks her opponent's nervous system using their chakra system, resulting in temporary paralysis or other nerve/movement malfunctions depending on where she is targeting. In other cases her kekkei genkai allows her to heal others. Hitomi would much rather work in the Leaf village's hospital then be sent out on missions. She rarely uses her kekkei genkai though, because it leaves her exhausted and weaker than before.

Background info:

She is quiet and tends to let people boss her around. She trains hard every day, but she makes sure no one is watching for fear she will be a disappointment; she is very self conscious. She is what her team would call "bait". She is often left defenseless in the middle of the road, relying on her teammates as her only protection. She appears very frail but she is actually quite determined and can be quite powerful if she tries. She is quite friendly if people took the time to get to know her. She enjoys making people happy and helping them. She prefers to be a medic-nin and since her team was promoted to Chunin she has often worked at the Leaf hospital.

Family:

She has a mom and a dad. Her mother believes in her, but her father thinks she is the weakest link in the Leaf other than "that demon boy". She was paired with her teammates, who are obviously stronger than her, so as to balance out the team a bit. Her teammates and mother and are the only ones that know that if she tried, she could surpass everyone's expectations.

Appearance:

She wears a loose fitting cream short sleeve v-neck with black capris. She has bandages up her arms and legs and wears black fingerless gloves. She wears blue ninja sandals and her headband around her neck. Her complexion is fair and people often compare it to a porcelain doll. She rarely looks people in the eye due to an inferiority complex she seems to have.

* * *

Name: Kaori Hotate

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14

Eye: blue

Hair: orange, medium length; tied back with her headband.

Height: 5'4"

Height: 120 lb

Blood Type: AB; Meaning serious and solitary by nature; cool, controlled, rational, introverted and empathic.

Rank: Chunin

Team: Nami Kimura and Hitomi Inoue

Kekkei genkai and other special abilities:

She really doesn't have much of a kekkei genkai, but she likes to pretend she's better than others (only jokingly though). She can summon a small panda; it reaches to her hip, named Panda-kun, which is about the only unique thing she can do.

Background info:

She is the most controlled member of the group; although she talks almost as much as Naruto she reverts back to her serious nature for important matters. She tends to complain about training, saying that she doesn't need it or that she will do it later. She is the one who comes up with her team's battle tactics most times. She has a panda named Panda-kun and she sleeps with a panda stuffed animal; she loves pandas. Kaori has a loud mouth and doesn't seem all that serious about being a kunoichi, but in fact it is the exact opposite. Being a part of the Leaf's shinobi force is the only thing she would ever think of doing with her life.

Family:

She had a normal family life and she has a younger brother named Yasuo Hotate (he's only an academy student.)

Appearance:

She wears a spaghetti strapped lavender top that reaches just past her hips and black capris. She has bandages on her arms with three leather straps (similar to Nami, but on the opposite arm) and she wears her headband on her head to tie back her hair. She has dark blue ninja sandals and she carries around her summoning scroll on her back, most of the time, unless she is feeling rather lazy.


	2. Chapter One: Days Go By

**Chapter One-Days Go By**

"What are you doing out here?" a girl with tangerine hair said, chiding the younger kunoichi for sitting in the middle of the Leaf's forest when she knew for a fact that she was needed at the hospital. "I thought you were on duty?" she added, her voice warming a little at her young friend. The girl she was referring to was none other than the chestnut haired Hitomi, her former teammate and quiet friend for many years.

"Kaori-chan, I was just taking my lunch break," the younger girl stuttered, fidgeting nervously, a bad habit of hers.

"Whatcha doing out here then?" Kaori stated, a confused look crossing her face as she scratched the top of her head in bafflement. Just then Hitomi's beeper buzzed loudly and a worried look crossed her eyes before she stood and moved towards the hospital.

"I'll see you later Kaori-chan. It seems I am needed at the hospital after all. If you see Nami… tell her she is invited to dinner tonight at Ichiraku... as usual. I might be late." Hitomi said and with a last sweep of her eyes she was gone. Kaori shook her head and walked off in the direction she had come from.

Every Friday night, it was customary for Kaori and Hitomi's former genin team to meet at Ichiraku. It kept the normalcy in the three girl's life. Nami, the third kunoichi on the former team, had taken to not showing up lately. This left Hitomi to wonder if she was ok, and secretly Kaori felt the same way.

Due to the war that many shinobi knew was coming, the number of cases at the hospital was increasing. Leaf's Hospital needed all the nurses they could get, which meant Hitomi was almost always on call. This meant long nights for the young woman and early mornings. As of late it was usual to see most if not all the medic-nins with heavy black bags under their eyes from restless nights at the hospital.

Even now, as Hitomi climbed the hospital steps wearily, new patients were being wheeled in. Due to the increased number of patients, there were no longer any rooms and stretchers and cots were stationed in the hallway. As Hitomi pulled on her medic coat she skirted around a particularly annoyed patient. This patient also happened to be particularly fat and had been complaining for the better part of the day. He had come in for a stomach ache and due to the shortage of nurses and the increased number of injured shinobi, he had been overlooked.

"Etou-san, if you would please quiet down I will treat you in a moment," a certain pink haired nurse said, trying to calm the fat man down.

"Hitomi-chan, can you check on Etou-san, I need to examine the newcomers." Sakura said, handing off the cheeky client to the younger, less-experienced medic-nin.

"Hai, Sakura-senpai," Hitomi said, hurrying to the said patient and scanning the clipboard quickly. "What is the matter Etou-san?" Hitomi asked the fat Mr. Etou.

"What do you think? I've been here all day for a stomach ache!" the irritated patient said. Hitomi could already tell it was going to be a long afternoon. She sighed and set to work on her first patient of the afternoon.

Hitomi didn't get out of the hospital until well after the sun had set over the Leaf. She trudged into Ichiraku to find it unusually busy. Scanning the crowd of people she easily found her orange-haired friend and shouldered her way to the waiting and welcomed seat. She slid into the seat and noticed that Nami was there for the first time in weeks.

"Glad to see you could make it Hitomi-chan," Kaori said slapping her on the back and ordering her a drink. "You look like hell," she added, smiling cheekily.

"I feel like hell," Hitomi muttered, but smiled slightly at the indignant snort she received from Nami, who up until then had been silent.

"Oh poor you, I've been out of Fire Country for a week and a half and you think you've got it bad," Nami said, snorting again and taking a swig from her soda.

"So… does anyone know why this place is so packed?" Kaori asked, not really that interested in the answer.

"I believe it is because a team has just returned from out of the country, is that not right Nami-chan?" Hitomi said, turning to her quiet, brooding ex-teammate. All they received was a 'hn' from her general direction as she ate her noodles. Kaori rolled her eyes.

"If you aren't even going to talk, why do we invite you to these stupid things?" Kaori said exasperatedly. Hitomi hid a wince as Kaori railed on the stubborn teammate. After all it had been her idea that they meet weekly. Hitomi wanted to keep in touch even after they had graduated past their genin status and while Kaori and Nami were likely to be promoted to jounin, and quite possibly ANBU, she was content with being a chunin. Hitomi had hoped that meeting weekly would keep them friendly.

"I don't know, why do we still even have these things?" Nami said in a bored tone, pushing away from the table and leaving money for her drinks and food, "Well, that fun. Later." With that, she shouldered her way through the crowd and disappeared from sight.

Hitomi sighed as she watched Nami leave. Ever since Nami had asked for more missions she had become even more cold and distant. Hitomi had a sinking suspision that it had to do with Nami's sister. Nami cared deeply for her sister and would do anything for her. Hitomi wondered if they were in rough waters, economically, after she was starting academy school.

"So… if she can go… can I go?" Kaori asked sheepishly, a wide goofy grin spreading across her face. Hitomi nodded her head and watched Kaori leave. "Just give her time!" Kaori shouted over her shoulder and she too disappeared.

Hitomi absently took a drink from the glass that had been placed in front of her. "What can I get you, Hitomi-chan?" Ayame, the girl behind the counter asked her, smiling kindly. Hitomi had come to Ichiraku enough times that Ayame had considered her a regular customer.

"Oh… just.. ramen I guess," Hitomi said sighing softly.

"Long day at the hospital?" Ayame asked kindly. "HEY! Old man, get me a ramen for this nurse here, make it quick!" she added yelling at Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku. Hitomi smiled quietly at the woman's antics and leaned her elbow on the counter.

Just then the crowd at Ichiraku parted and a bright blonde mass of hair could be seen. Hitomi had heard of this boy from his reputation. "TEUCHI! I'm back! Can I get some bowls of ramen?" Naruto nearly shouted, pushing his way to an empty space at the counter. Ayame rolled her eyes as she headed to the kitchen to help Teuchi with the orders. With the arrival of Naruto many of the people crowded around Ichiraku departed. Soon, Ichiraku was its normal quiet self again.

"Mind if I sit here?" a gruff voice said from behind her. Hitomi nearly got whiplash she spun around so fast.

"Oh! Um…. sure," Hitomi said blushing and looking down at the bowl of ramen Ayame had just placed in front of her. The man who sat beside her was wearing a black jacket and black pants. He had two distinctive red marks on his face, signifying him as a member of the Inuzuka clan. Upon realizing this, Hitomi felt a large presence beside her. From the corner of her eye she could see it was a dog… a very large dog. _So… This is Inuzuka Kiba… _Hitomi thought as she quietly ate her ramen.

Throughout her ramen, Hitomi couldn't help but feel watched, but she kept her head down and her face trained towards her food. When she was done she delicately pushed away from the counter and left enough money for her food. As she stood she caught the eye of the man sitting beside her before he quickly turned away. So it had been the Inuzuka who had watched her.

As Hitomi walked home she continued to sense that unnerving being watched feeling. As she turned the corner onto her street she finally got fed up. She waited in the dark at the edge of the street to see who was following her. She blinked in confusion when Inuzuka Kiba and his large dog turned the corner and almost ran into her.

"Gomen nasai," Hitomi said quickly, blushing bright red and looking away. "I… I thought you were someone else." she added, trying to justify why she was waiting for him.

"You.. You remind me of someone I know," Kiba said simply before turning around and walking away. At the end of the street he suddenly turned around as if he had forgotten something. "What's your name?" he called to the still stunned Hitomi.

The man waited patiently as the shocked Hitomi comprehended what he had asked. "Hitomi…. Inoue Hitomi…" she stuttered back to him and with that he was gone. Hitomi stood for a few more minutes, confused by the strange encounter before she evently walked the rest of the way to her small home.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok…. I hope that isn't too bad…. For those that already read the first version of this, you will find it is quite different. I hope it's better. Tell me what you think? I'll work on the other chapters soon. I hope it's long enough.


End file.
